What Isn't Mine
by InfiniteNumbers
Summary: Mikan Sakura had the misfortune of switching bodies with none other than the world famous idol, Luna Koizumi. Yep, life's tough :P
1. Prologue

**What Isn't Mine**

**Prologue**

She's cute. Popular. Talented. Innocent. Absolutely loved by everyone... except _me. _I hate her with the entirety of my soul, and it seems like I'm the only one too. Mikan Sakura has been going to the same school, attending the same classes, and haunting me since the first grade. Every year it just seems it gets worse and worse, her followers increasing everyday, and her existence making me angrier and angrier. I refuse to be fooled by her deceitful smile! No, I won't. That damned smile that can bring any person on their knees by just one glance. It's time to change everything, and show Mikan Sakura just how wrong she was to try to bring me over to her side.

* * *

**Well, I hope you look forward to it! :);):D**


	2. Chapter 1

**What Isn't Mine**

**Chapter 1-**

The bright morning light streamed in through the windows, a slight breeze coming through and sweeping past my face. Weird, I never open my windows. Not wanting to be awake, I stretched my arms and turned over in the bed, a strange scent catching my nose. Is that me? Since when do I wear this type of perfume? I blinked my eyes open, letting the light adjust. Wait! What is this?!

White walls?! Mine are pink! Pink carpet?! Mine is white! What is this strange furniture?! What is all this stuff?! Then, across the room, I saw it... a mirror. In it, an unrecognizable being. Wait, what?! I ran over to it, barely remembering to stop once I got to it. I touched my face, observing it with my full power. What Is this?! This isn't mine! That's when I let out the loudest scream of my life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Just the day before..._

(Rui's POV)

Mikan Sakura has been my ultimate nemesis since the first grade, and on this day, that will finally end! She took her first steps into school, crossing through the gate with her up most confidence. I crunched up my fists evilly, staring at her as she passed through the crowds of students. It was horrid, the way the students smiled and drooled at her presence, instantly shooting over to her in order to become her slave. They want to pamper her, do whatever she asks of them, and all the while Sakura doesn't even bat an eyelash. It's vile and I know it's up to me to rid this school of the poison known as Mikan Sakura.

Despite the huge crowd forming around her, a clean path still remained open between the two of us. Her smile faded and she looked over at me, her eyebrows crunched down in curiosity and slight fear. That's right! I'm not affected! You can't trick me you damn wrench! She turned away and continued walking into the school, the crowd closing around her, making me lose sight of her "Royal Highness."

Class began, the teacher going on about pointless things that I could never understand, and of course there was Mikan Sakura sitting in her chair perfectly, pretending to pay attention. Everyone knows she's an idiot, but somehow she manages to get straight A's. It's definitely the workings of her evil ways to manipulate people. I can't believe she tried it on the teachers too.

I turned my head away from her for a second and watched the teacher, his mouth wording away at the lesson, but his eyes staring intently at Sakura. He worships her too. I turned back to Mikan Sakura and continued to observe her.

Class really flew by fast, and I barely realized it was over when everyone began getting up. "Mikan Sakura please stay after school today. You're on cleaning duty."

"Ah, but sensei," Mikan pouted. Everyone in the class took attention to this and shouted out, "awww," and "I can do it for you Mikan!"

She just smiled on and replied, "Nah, I got it guys :)" I rolled my eyes and went to grab my back pack, stopping dead in my tracks. Wait a second... here's my chance. I smiled mischievously at my realization, getting a few stares from passing students. Oh well, I already have the reputation of a psychopath.

_Later that day..._

All the students cleared the classroom, which left only Sakura and me. I waited patiently outside the classroom, peering in through the crack in the door at Sakura. She moved all the desks and began her duty of sweeping. Hehe, I'm getting excited. "Rui, what are you doing?" I jumped up, nearly blowing my cover at the sudden appearance of another person. I turned around to find a smiling Narumi looking over at me.

"Oh hey!" I said awkwardly, trying to hide the crack in the door which would reveal my peeping of Sakura. "Oh, just getting my cellphone that I forgot inside."

He looked at me suspiciously before shrugging it away and walking off. "Okay then, hope you find it."

I released a sigh of relief and decided it was either now or never. I confidently took the door and swung it open, making a loud noise echo through the room. Sakura looked up from her chores and looked at me curiously, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. "Oh hi, Rui. What brings you here?"

"Sakura," I said nervously. I walked up slowly to her, suddenly grabbing her hands, her body flinching back just barely. To prevent her form being scared away, I lightened my grip up and gently held her hands up. She stared at me, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape as I told her my fake confession. "Mikan," I chocked out, "ever since the first day I saw you, _in first grade_, I have been in love with you!" I shouted out dramatically, releasing one of her hands and holding mine up in exaggeration. She looked at me even more confused than before. She was preparing to say another word, when I took her hand and held it out, kissing it gently. Ah, the curse is done. Shame I had to perform it in such a foul way. I finished speaking and just looked into her eyes.

A small, fake smile showed up on her face and she replied, "listen Rui-"

"Shhh..." I motioned, "it's okay, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know." And with that, I left.

Sakura shouted out "wait!" but my footsteps just quickened. I laughed evilly, knowing very well that starting tomorrow Sakura will be in for quite a surprise. Farewell, Sakura...

(Mikan's POV btw)

That was just strange. I mean _Rui confessing_? He always makes a point to hate me! I giggled a little bit and continued sweeping. Rui is a weirdo and I would never dare go there, but still, it's nice to know I'm not hated anymore. Actually, now that Rui likes me, who is there to hate me? Everyone's always confessing their undying love for me. Rui is the only one who ever seemed to dislike me and wasn't afraid to show it. No, he definitely wasn't afraid to show it. That creep...

Okay now I just have the chills.

After I finished my work, I put the broom back and placed all the desks back where they should be. "Alright, time to go home!" I wonder what grandpa's up to. I currently live in a small, rural town in Japan, and I'm always working to take care of my grandpa. Honestly, he's not my real grandpa, but when I was a baby I was abandoned and he just so happened to find me. How lucky! When I was found, I was wrapped around in a blanket with a heart shaped locket wrapped loosely around my wrist. For as long as I can remember I have been wearing that necklace.

Grandpa had a wife once but she died before I was born, so it's just me and my grandpa. We live together in a small house next to the train station. It's really nice and quite simple, and I love it.

I stretched my arms up in the air and let out a long yawn. When I get home, I am definitely going straight to bed.

_The next morning..._

The bright morning light streamed in through the windows, a slight breeze coming through and sweeping past my face. Weird, I never open my windows. Not wanting to be awake, I stretched my arms and turned over in the bed, a strange scent catching my nose. Is that me? Since when do I wear this type of perfume? I blinked my eyes open, letting the light adjust. Wait! What is this?!

White walls?! Mine are pink! Pink carpet?! Mine is white! What is this strange furniture?! What is all this stuff?! Then, across the room, I saw it... a mirror. In it, an unrecognizable being. Wait, what?! I ran over to it, barely remembering to stop once I got to it. I touched my face, observing it with my full power. What Is this?! This isn't mine! That's when I let out the loudest scream of my life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Well how did this chapter come out? Please comment cuz I'm curious to know ;) :) :D**


End file.
